


Pretty Girls

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: Serafina Bevilacqua's parents have just been murdered, so she leaves Italy for America, in search of a fresh setting. When she reaches her new school she becomes friends with seven girls. But the school has a dark history, and Serafina is determined to discover it.
Kudos: 1





	Pretty Girls

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal, short chapters, no beta, questionable quality. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Lex

Serafina Bevilacqua was on a plane to America, all by herself. It was frightening, but enthralling. Airports were fun, but planes, not so much. It was really uncomfortable sitting in the same place all that time, and looking out on the ocean was overrated. 

Serafina was from Italy, if you couldn’t tell by her name. She had lived there her entire life, just as her parents had. She was only leaving now to escape a dark truth: her parents had been murdered. And the killer was still out there. Serafina was terrified that the killer was going to find her and kill her too. And she had no idea why. The murder was unsolved.

Serafina had been grieving her parents for almost a year now. She wasn’t over it, she had just come to an understanding. That they were dead. It had been hard for her to realize this, but it was true.

Her parents were dead.

And that’s how it is. 

It wasn’t like she wanted it to be that way, but that’s how it was, and all she could do was let it be, like The Beatles’ song. She had actually learned English by listening to The Beatles, they were the only English speaking musicians she liked.

And now she empathized with Paul McCartney, who had lost his mother at a young age, and wrote Let It Be for that reason. Serafina felt that she had a deep emotional connection with him, even though he had no idea she existed.  
By the time she got off the plane, Serafina was extremely tired. She had barely been able to get any sleep. The combination of plane riding and jet lag was a bitch.

She was shown to a hotel by someone she didn’t know, and the moment she got in the bed, she fell asleep.


End file.
